After the Wedding
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is what I think happened after the wedding plans had been changed and Emily and Brad had instead celebrated their anniversary and renewed their vows.
1. Chapter 1

Brad and Emil Williams were very happy. They had bee married for thirty-five years and their remarriage had been a wonderful commitment. But, still Emily was wondering about her daughter and Claymore.

Emily had spent the past day getting ready for what she had hoped would be her daughter's wedding. She had gone to great lengths to make sure that everything was going to be perfect. Every detail had been worked out. Somehow, Carolyn had found out about her plans. She had made it clear to her mom that she had no intention of marrying this man Captain Gregg that night or anywhere in the future.

Brad had been very happy to remarry his wife. He loved Emily with all of his heart and had been surprised when the wedding plans had been completely stopped. His wife could be very convincing and she had been so sure. The Captain, oh he was something else. He wasn't sure if he would have been happy with his daughter marrying him. He was hardly the kind of man that he pictured his Carolyn being interested in.

As Brad got ready for bed Emily thought about how she had stepped into her daughter's business. She knew that Carolyn might never forgive her for what she had done. Carolyn had always been a proud and private woman. She knew that she should have learned her lesson the first time. After her daughter had lost her husband she and Brad had tried to help and Carolyn had moved her and the children up to Maine. They barely saw her or the grandchildren and she missed them everyday.

It was after nine and the grandchildren had gone to bed. Emily wanted to go in and kiss them good-night. She smiled down at her husband and said " I just want to go say good-night to Candy and Jonathan."

Brad turned around and smiled "I'll be there in a minute."

As Emily walked down the hallway to the children's room she could hear them talking. They were talking low, but in the quiet of the house she could hear what they were saying plainly.

Jonathan was talking in his young voice to Candy. "Did you see Captain Gregg? He was dressed all up in his dress uniform. He looked like he really was going to marry mom."

Candy turned to her brother and said "You know that they can't get married he's a ghost. There is nothing we can do about it"

Jonathan said then "It sure would be a lot better around here if we could tell people about the real Captain Gregg. Grandma and Grandpa would understand"

"Maybe they would, but it might take them a while. Look how long it was before Martha knew. But it sure would be a lot easier around here." Candy said.

As Emily listened to her grandchildren she almost fell forward. Brad was coming down the hall and grabbed her arm. She didn't want to be listening. she truly didn't. She had wanted to say good night to her grandchildren. Brad looked at his wife who was a white as a sheet. Emily put her finger to her lips and shushed him. It was then that Emily decided to make some noise so that the children would stop talking. They came in and with the best of their ability Emily tried to act like nothing had happened and that she had heard nothing.

But, to Emily things made sense. Ever since she had gone to Carolyn's house in Maine she had never felt like things were quite right. So many times she had heard her daughter talking to someone when she was alone. She had listened to the children as they laughed and acted as though they knew something too. That was the reason she had planned the wedding. Now, what was she to do.

As Brad and Emily went back to their room, Emily said "Brad I need to go talk to Carolyn for a moment. I am sorry for what I did and I want to make sure that she is not upset with me."

Somehow Brad wasn't sure that was what was bothering Emily. His wife was very shaken up about something she had heard or seen just a few minutes before as she was going to see Candy and Jonathan. Brad watched as Emily left the room very shaken up.

Emily walked down the stairway and into the foyer. She could hear Carolyn talking to the man who she had been introduced to as Captain Gregg. Emily wondered who he really was. She had heard Jonathan call him Claymore. He must know about the Captain. 'The poor guy.' she thought to herself. She then waited patiently for the man to leave. Once she heard the automobile leave she walked over to the door.

As Emily opened the door to go out onto the porch and speak to her daughter, she saw that Carolyn was busy talking to someone. She could not see who she was talking to, but Emily knew that this was a private moment and she would have to talk to her daughter lately. She backed up and closed the door quietly behind her. She was sure that her daughter was talking to the real Captain Gregg. She was going to have to talk to Carolyn about what she knew, but it would have to wait until the morning.

Captain Gregg was standing there in front of his beloved Gull Cottage with the woman that he truly wanted to be with. The words had never been spoken between him and Mrs. Muir. As a matter of fact, this night was the first time he had ever called her Carolyn, not Mrs. Muir. If there was a way for him to be with her, he would do anything. But, as he looked down at his beloved he watched the front door shut. He wondered who had opened the door. But, it would wait, he was going to spend the rest of the evening with Carolyn Muir.

Emily made her way up to the guest room. For the first time in his lie Brad found his wife speechless. Something had happened and he was very curious as to what had happened as his wife had gone down the hallway. What had she seen or heard he wondered. He watched as his wife get ready for bed, he could tell that she was very upset. She was getting up and then down walking back and forth and just a nervous wreck.

"Emily what on Earth has happened to you? You are acting like a jumping bean for crying out loud." Brad told her.

"I just have to talk to Carolyn." Emily cried out and crawled into bed.

Brad had other things on his mind also, after all it was their anniversary. They would talk in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Gregg and Carolyn Muir went into the living room where Carolyn shut the door. She wanted privacy and knew that her family would knock if they needed to come in for some reason. But, she had put the children to bed and her parents had gone to the guest room quite a while ago. She could now enjoy the privacy of her living room.

As Carolyn watched Captain Gregg stir the fireplace coals and put on some more wood she smiled. In the light of the fireplace, he looked alive. He had called her by her first name and she was a happy person. It was such a little thing, it was silly, but she felt closer to him than she ever had. The one thing she had tried to keep in check were her emotions but this night had not been a non emotional night. She wanted to hold her Captain and touch him, but alas, how many times she had tried. Every time they had tried to touch it had not worked. There was just air no presence.

The light from the fireplace gave the glow of the room a strange appearance, and as Captain Gregg looked over at Carolyn he smiled. She was beautiful and just sitting there on the couch watching him. He walked over and took a seat next to the woman that he had learned that love had no boundaries. He may have been dead for over one hundred years now, but he knew that Carolyn Muir felt the same way that he did.

The two of them sat on the couch for quite a while in silence just enjoying the time together alone. The sea was quietly coming in closer as the tide would soon be in. They listened intently to the sounds of the ocean. The smell of the salt air was clear and refreshing. They didn't turn on the living room lights, the light from the fire was enough.

After several minutes Carolyn spoke up "I think I like that you called me Carolyn. Mrs. Muir was a proper name for me when my family and I first came here, but now it has been two years and it is time for you to call me by my first name. I like the sound of it. However, I would still like to call you Captain for the most part. When I feel it proper, would you mind if I called you Daniel?" she asked him. She was nervous about this question. The Captain was from another age and perhaps would not accept her invitation.

After Captain Gregg had called Mrs. Muir Carolyn, he knew that things might change. He was ready for the change. After all, they lived or existed together in the same home. Their time together was unique, and he considered himself extremely lucky to have found such a woman after being alone for one hundred years. It had been a long lonely wait, but he knew that she was the woman he had been waiting for. There had been a mistake in the planning of times and he was sure that they should have been born during each other's lifetimes.

The Captain smiled and said "You can call me anything that you would like. When you are ready I will be happy to accept the name that was given to me at birth. You can use that name whenever you want." By now, the two were as close as they could possibly be to each other without touching and they both knew that they could get no closer. So together they gazed into each others eyes and said nothing.

As the embers died down Carolyn felt a chill come to the air. She did not want to leave the room, but she did not want to put more wood on the fire. The hour was very late now and the children would be up early in the morning. She also had her parents visiting and she wanted to have the energy to take them around the town and perhaps take her mother shopping.

As the Captain walked with Mrs. Muir up the stairs he smiled to her. He told her good night and went up onto the widow's walk to once more keep an eye on his and her home. He was there to protect his family and he liked the job.

Emily Williams had a fretful night. She tossed and turned and worried about what she should do about what she had found out. She curbed the desire to tell her husband what she had heard. That would not settle well with Carolyn or the Captain. She wanted the Captain to like her. She was what she hoped a good mother and grandmother. She loved her children and grandchildren very much.

Brad was well aware that something had happened to his wife the night before. He had not been able to get barely three hours of sleep. Emily was up and down from the bed and tossed and turned the rest of the night. He thought that she might wake up the whole house. Every hour she was up going to the bathroom or getting a drink.

As Emily came into the room after washing up Brad confronted her. "Emily, what is wrong? You have been a nervous wreck ever since we got back from dinner last night." He put his arms around his wife and said "Come on give. Something happened."

It was hard not telling Brad what she knew, but Emily knew that she had to be smart about how she handled what she had found out. She smiled at Brad and said "It's just that I am afraid that Carolyn is mad at me about what I did. I know, I should have kept myself out of my business." she told Brad.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Candy and Jonathan came in. "Come on grandma grandpa Martha has breakfast all ready for you. When we're done we want to show you around town." Candy offered.

As the four of them came into the kitchen Emily could see that there was a large breakfast all ready for them. Carolyn was already at the table and they took their seats. Carolyn looked happy and greeted them pleasantly. Emily, was glad that things seemed to be all right. Perhaps her daughter would forgive her for what she had done.

Jonathan smiled at his grandfather and said "I thought maybe you and I could go and look for some shells on the beach. The girls are going shopping and I don't want to go with them. Do you want to stay here with me?" he asked hoping that his grandfather would agree.

"It sounds like a plan. We'll do some things together today and the girls can spend sometime together also." Brad answered as he smiled at Jonathan.

"Candy said something about shopping." Emily offered.

"That's what I thought we would do." Carolyn smiled to her mother and Candy.

With that the women left for downtown and the men headed for the beach. Captain Gregg watched from his telescope and wished that he could join Jonathan and Brad. 'What if I did? Would Brad accept me?' he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan had been the first in the Muir family to meet Captain Gregg. They had become very close over the years. So, as the young boy got ready to go with his grandfather to the beach for some man time and perhaps some fishing he wished that his friend could go with them. But, his mom and Captain Gregg had always told him that he should not talk about his friend.

Captain Gregg appeared in Jonathan's room and offered to help his friend. But Jonathan was now almost nine years old and a very confident young man. "It is all right Captain Gregg, I don't need any help." he told him.

The Captain smiled Jonathan was indeed becoming a young man. He was smart kind and the type of son that he had always wanted to have. The Captain took a seat on the young man's bed and said "I have been thinking of allowing your grandfather to know that I am here. It is a difficult thing trying to have someone pretend that he is me. It is confusing for the household and everyone here. What do you think?" he asked.

This was very good news for Jonathan. The Captain was his friend and mentor. He didn't care that his friend had died over one hundred years ago. Everyone in his house accepted the Captain. Other than Claymore. everyone cared about the Captain very much. He smiled up at his friend and said "I think that I would like it. We could all go to the beach together. Of course, that will depend on how grandfather reacts to you." Jonathan said.

Brad Williams had been coming up the stairs when he had heard his grandson talking to someone. This was not the first time that he had heard someone talking to someone when there was no one there that he could see. As he entered the room where Jonathan was he looked around. There was no one there but his grandson. Brad shook his head and looked at Jonathan. "I thought that I heard you speaking to someone."

Jonathan looked up at the Captain and the Captain then nodded his head. "I was talking to someone. He is my friend and a friend of everyone here. But maybe you had better sit down." he told his grandfather.

As Brad took a seat on the bed he watched his grandson. He had the sense once again that he was not in the room with Jonathan alone. It was as though someone else was in there with him. He looked up at his grandson and waited for what he had to say.

Jonathan took a seat on the bed next to his grandfather and told him. "You know that I like it here. This is a great house and I go fishing and swimming and have lots of friends. But, one of my friends is a family secret." he told him.

Now, Brad was listening quite intently. He was worried what secret he was about to reveal to him so he smiled and said "Go on."

Jonathan was watching the Captain who was standing in the doorway. Brad noticed that he kept looking over at the door and was wondering who was out in the hallway. "Mom rented this house because it was cheap. She was broke . But Claymore Gregg owned this house and he didn't tell her something." He was watching his grandfather hoping that he was going to accept what he had to say. " You see Gull Cottage is haunted. It is haunted by the real Captain Gregg and he is my mom's friend not the Captain Gregg that you met." he told him.

Well, you could have pushed Brad Williams over with a feather. Of all of the things that had gone through his mind haunted had not been one of them. He didn't believe in ghosts, but now his grandson claimed that he had a ghostly friend. Brad cleared his throat and said "I would like to meet his man Captain Gregg. He seems like the kind of fella that has been good to my family"

Captain Gregg appeared in the hall and then gave a knock on the door. He wanted to make a good impression on Carolyn's father. There would be nothing frightening done. He could not shake his hand, but he could be a gentleman. He wanted to impress Carolyn's father very much.

Brad Williams got up from the bed and turned towards the door. A man came in to the room. He was dressed in a sailor's suit from another time. He had a scruffy beard, but appeared to be very well kept. He introduced himself as Captain Daniel Gregg. As Brad reached out tentatively to shake his hand, the Captain shook his head. "I am very pleased to meet you sir. Unfortunately, because of my present state I cannot touch your hand."

This was unreal. Brad had never met a ghost, he had never even considered that such thing existed. But, here was a man from another century standing there in his grandson's bedroom. He was an educated man, someone that he could picture his daughter liking. He thought of the other man and how odd he had been. He said to the Captain. "Jonathan and I were headed out to the beach to look for shells and perhaps do some fishing. Would you like to join us?" he asked.

Both Jonathan and the Captain had hoped that Brad would have accepted him. This was Captain Gregg's chance. They would have most of the afternoon to get to know one another. It was important to him that he made a good impression. "I would be honored to join you sir." the Captain responded.

The three girls had arrived downtown to spend some time together. Emily did not have her mind in the right place. She couldn't help thinking about the Captain. She was going to have to come up with a way to let Carolyn know what she knew.

Carolyn was a little irritated at her mother, about what she had done the night before. But, that was her mother, she loved her and she was sure that her mother would never try anything like that again. She wished that she could just tell her parents the truth. She was sick of trying to hide the man that meant so much to her and her family from them. They were reasonable people and she was sure that they would grow to accept Captain Gregg if they were given the chance.

The day was a good one and the Carolyn Candy and Emily were very tired when they noticed the time. It was now after 5 and they knew that they should be going back to Gull Cottage. As the three of them pulled up to the front of the house, Carolyn was surprised to see her dad and Jonathan walking with Captain Gregg. She thought to herself that she might be wrong, but it seemed as though her father was talking to Captain Gregg.

As the three women took their packages out of the back of the car when the three men came over. Captain Gregg took his place next to Carolyn and smiled down at her. She nodded to him and Brad saw how much is daughter really cared for him. He had a good afternoon. The Captain had been very knowledgeable and a gentleman through and through. He thought that they could become very good friends, he just wished that he was alive. But, he knew that he had to accept this kind man for who he was. It was not his fault that he had been from another time.

Now, the only person that couldn't see the Captain was Emily. Captain Gregg was going to tell Carolyn about him appearing to her father. They would have to discuss what to do about her mother. As the family went inside they were greeted by the smell of dinner that Martha was getting ready to put on the table. As the group went into the house, they were truly a family. Captain Gregg didn't know it, but Emily had already decided to accept him also.


	4. Chapter 4

Carolyn loved seeing her parents. When she had lived in Philadelphia, what seemed a million years ago, she had seen her mother and father at least once a week. But, with her up in Schooner Bay they only saw each other once every few months.

She was now certain that her father knew about Captain Gregg. When he was in the room Brad watched him as the rest of the family did. They had just finished supper when it was Candy's turn to help with the dishes. Emily was glad to help both Candy and Martha, so Brad and his daughter were finally alone with Jonathan.

Captain Gregg appeared in the room, and apologized to Carolyn "I just wanted your father to get to know me. It is very difficult to keep acting as though Claymore is me. When I had the chance to meet your father this afternoon, I took it. Your father is a good man, and we have now accepted each other." and with that he handed Brad a drink.

Brad was watching his daughter closely. She seemed to be a little nervous about how he would act. So, he took Carolyn's hand in his and said "Carolyn this is not what I had expected. I truly had hoped that Claymore wasn't the man that you were seeing. But a spirit? That was a hard pill to swallow. However, I find your Captain delightful and a gentleman. I am more than happy to consider him a friend."

Carolyn was very relieved that her father had accepted the Captain. Captain Gregg was as much a part of her family as anyone was. It was true that there were times when because of him not being alive things could get difficult. But, this was her business and she was glad that her father was not opposed to him. She smiled and said "Dad we are very happy here. The Captain is very good to all of us and he is a part of our family now. I am very glad that you have accepted him. She paused and thought of her mother "What about my mother? I think that perhaps she should be told too." With that she stopped and looked to the Captain and to her father for their expressions.

Captain Gregg knew that he had opened the can of worms. Carolyn was right. It was time for both of her parents to know about him. "I will present myself to her when you wish." he told them.

Brad had always taken the responsibility of protecting his wife very seriously. This was something that might frighten her. After all, they had never even spoken about spirits or ghosts as long as he could remember. But, the Captain was a good man even though, he was no longer alive. He took good care of his daughter and her family. Even Martha was very fond of him. So he said with truth in his voice. "I think that Emily should be told. It might be hard for her to accept what she is told, but she is a trooper and will come around."

Emily had been in the kitchen with Candy and Martha and was enjoying the time with them. She could see that Candy was growing up quickly and was becoming the spitting image of her mother. She also could see that Candy was a happy child and that she loved living in Gull Cottage. She was in no way afraid of the Captain.

They chatted and laughed as the kitchen came back into shape. As they finished, they all went into the living room. The fireplace was going and the room had an eerie glow. But, the room felt very homey and comfortable. As she sat down on the couch next to her husband, she smiled at everyone. They had been talking, but when she had come in the room had become quiet.

The family spent a good time together. Emily and Brad would be going home in a couple of days, and they wanted to spend as much time with Carolyn and her children as they could. They played a game of monopoly and had a good time. But, it was now late and it was time for Candy and Jonathan to go to bed. As Emily watched the children go upstairs she smiled. They were turning into two children who would become good adults someday. She waited patiently for her daughter to come back to the living room.

It was time for Emily to let everyone know that she knew about the Captain. She knew that Brad knew, because she had seen him talking to someone in the hallway just before dinner. She was not easily frightened and she wanted to meet this man. So, she cleared her throat and said "I have something to tell you. I know that you have someone here named Captain Gregg. This Captain is not the man that I have met. It is the Captain who built this house over one hundred years ago. I am not afraid of a man who obviously cares about my family. Everyone else accepts him and I will too. Could I please meet you Captain?"

As always, even if the Captain wasn't showing himself he was always nearby. He had been standing next to Carolyn when Emily said that. He smiled down at Carolyn and walked out the door. He wanted Emily to meet him, as though he was a normal live man. The last thing that he wanted to do was to scare her.

He cleared his throat and walked into the living room. Emily watched as this good looking tall man in a sailor's suit from another time walked in the door. He did look just as the man did in the portrait. He went over to her and said "I am very pleased to meet you Mrs. Williams."

"Oh please call me Emily." was all that she could find the words to say. There was something about this man. She could feel that he was a kind man and that he was very much in love with her daughter. 'Love doesn't know time' she thought to herself. Emily wasn't sure what to do next, but the Captain helped her.

"It has been my pleasure to meet you and Brad in silence since your daughter has moved in. It gives me great pleasure that you now know who I am and that we can get to know each other better."

Emily smiled at her daughter and her husband "You know I am not a shy woman. You could have told me all about the Captain. I find him a fine handsome and kind man. We will become good friends." she told them with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The Captain now felt that he was truly part of the family. He had been alone for so long and now all of Carolyn's family knew about him. He knew that they would like him. After all, he was a very suave man. As everyone got to know each other he enjoyed the family more than ever.

After the long night finally everyone went upstairs to bed. Carolyn had never been so happy as she had been the last few days. The Captain had said loud and clear that he would marry her if he could. Her parents had accepted him and liked him. Her children were happy and now it was time for her to rest.

As Carolyn went into her room she found the Captain standing next to the telescope looking out to the sea. He was so tall and handsome, she wanted to hold him in her arms, but knew that was not possible. She was very tired, and sat on the couch to relax. Captain Gregg came over and sat down next to her.

When Carolyn and the Captain were together time seemed to melt. It didn't seem to matter what was happening in the outside world, they were together and that was it. But, tonight Carolyn was very tired. She nodded of for a moment and Captain Gregg watched as she quietly slept. He had watched her sleep many times. But the poor lady was sitting up with her chin resting on her chest. She looked so uncomfortable.

Carolyn woke with a jolt. She had fallen asleep she was so tired. "I am sorry that I fell asleep." she told Captain Gregg. But, she was now wide awake and wanted to spend more time with her man. He had called her Carolyn and he had said "I do" at her parents wedding.

Captain Gregg knew that his love needed her sleep, but he just wanted to spend a few minutes with his love. Accidently Carolyn touched the Captain's leg as she began to stand up. 'Was it her imagination, or did she feel his leg?' she wondered. She turned to the Captain who had a look of surprise on his face as well. They stood there looking into each others eyes and she tentatively touched him again. She could feel him, he was solid, just like anyone else.

Neither one of them knew what had happened, but they did not care. They stood there in the dark and held each other in their arms. Time made no difference to either one of them as they held each other tight. When they pulled each other to a kiss that their love demanded Carolyn melted. He was the man that Carolyn wanted to be with. But what had happened?

Daniel Gregg's mind was turning as fast as it could. He did not understand what had happened. 'This has to be a dream.' he thought. But that did not make any sense. He had not made this dream. He was sure of that.

The night was late and he knew that his beloved needed sleep. "We will have more time together of this I am sure. But right now, you need to sleep. I will guard you as always." he told her and held her in his arms for another passionate kiss.

Nothing was more frightening to Carolyn than the thought that when she woke up she would no longer be able to hold the man that she loved in her arms. But sleep was something that she needed. So, she slowly dressed for bed and climbed in. She could hear the Captain above her and she relaxed once more.

Captain Gregg was up on the widow's walk keeping an eye on his family, when the sky turned a strange color of brown and yellow. He looked out to the port and saw a strange ship. The ship was a schooner, but carried the halo of a ghost ship. As he watched the ship set anchor, he was aware that he was to go down to the ship.

As Captain Gregg went to the ship he saw that the ship was the Nueve Dans. He had heard of that ship many years ago. There was a story that if the ship entered the port of the ghost of a seaman, that seaman could be granted one wish. 'Could this be true?' he wondered.

The Captain approached the ship and walked up the plank. As entered the ship, it was as though he had entered another world. On the ship he found one man. The man appeared to be in his forties and was busy finishing landing the craft. As Captain Gregg approached him the man smiled. "My name is Captain Enoch Schuman. I am here to grant you one wish. Do not make your wish without great thought. For once the wish has been made it can not be changed. With that he took the Captain down to the galley.

Everything on the ship was the way it would have been during Captain Gregg's lifetime. The place was spit cleaned and the Captain was shown a place to sit. There the man looked Captain Gregg over. He had heard of the Captain and the love that had grown between him and Mrs. Carolyn Muir. It was clear to him that they had been born in the wrong century. They belonged together and he was there to help him achieve that goal. "If I was to give you a wish. What would the wish be? This is not the wish that is permanent. I just would like to hear from you, your thoughts." he told Daniel Gregg.

"There is nothing that I wish more than to be with my Carolyn. She means more to me than words can express. I never married in life, came close a couple of times, but I never met anyone like her." he told the man with honesty.

"But there would be difficulties. You have not lived in this time and you have no means to support yourself. There would be problems with society identifications . Do you think that this is what is truly in the best interest of the family that you love?" Captain Schuman asked him.

Never had the Captain even considered what him becoming a human would do to the rest of the family that he had grown to love. He had never considered himself selfish about it. But, this man was right. 'How would he support his family? There were all kinds of things that he would need something called a social security number and a driver's license to begin with.' he needed to think it over. "How long do I have to chose my wish?" he asked the man.

"You have two hours. After that I have to move on. Chose wisely Daniel." Captain Schuman told him.

As Captain Gregg headed to Gull Cottage the house was beginning to stir. He needed to talk to Carolyn.


	6. Chapter 6

As Captain Gregg made his way back up to Gull Cottage he thought of his love Carolyn. He had a chance for a wish, a wish that he could only have dreamed of having. But, at what cost would this wish be for Carolyn and her family? He was certain that she loved him as much as he loved her, but still he wanted to hear the words.

Carolyn was sound asleep in her bed when she heard Daniel's voice. He was asking her to wake up. "I have something very important to discuss with you." he was saying.

This was not the usual thing with the Captain. He knew that she had a family and work to do and needed her sleep. He did not disturb her very often, so she sleepily sat up and looked into his eyes. "What's happening?" she asked.

"I am one of the few lucky seamen who are allowed a one time wish. This has been granted to me on this evening. I would not have woken you up, but the decision has to be made within two hours. If I do not give my wish to a gentleman who is out in the harbor awaiting my wish within two hours he will leave."

In her half sleeping mode Carolyn couldn't believe what she had just heard. "You said, that you have been granted one wish? Is there any limit to the wish? Who is offering you this?" she asked.

"The man's name is Captain Enoch Schuman. I have heard of such a man, but had always thought that it was just a tale. However, he is anchored in the harbor awaiting my request. My wish is clear, but I want to make sure that my wish and your wish are both the same thing." Captain Gregg looked at Carolyn Muir with tender eyes and waited for her response.

"There is nothing that would please me and everyone in the family than to have you be alive and healthy. If this man has the ability to do that for you. That would be my wish and speaking for everyone else in the house, it would be all of our wishes." Carolyn told him tenderly.

"But there would be problems. I have no identification in this century. I will be a man out of my time. I don't know how to drive and the ships are not like the ones that I once sailed." he told her in a more worried tone.

Carolyn thought for a moment. 'It was true that he would have some adjustments. However, he had been around and knew many things that someone who had just come through time would not. Besides that, it would be the only way for them to be a true family' So she spoke in as kind a voice as she could muster. "We have learned to adjust ourselves into a close knit family. Even though, you are a ghost my children and the entire family has learned to love and care for you. Certainly the things that now trouble you are not as major as trying to live with a ghost in the house."

These were the words that Captain Gregg had hoped that he would hear. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. He now was going to have that opportunity. He smiled down at his love and said "I shall ask for a life with you at Gull Cottage."

Many times Carolyn had wanted to be with Captain Gregg, but had never been able to consider this. Now she was going to have the chance. She smiled as he left the room headed to meet with Captain Schuman the man that could give him life.

As Captain Gregg headed to the ship that only he could see, he thought over very carefully what he was going to ask for. He had been told very clearly that once he had made the wish it could not be retracted. He walked up to the ship and found a smiling Captain Schuman waiting for him.

"Did you think over very carefully what you are going to ask me to grant you? Be careful, as I said the wish is a one time wish, and it cannot be changed, once the words have been said."

"I understand sir. I do have a couple of questions for you, though" Captain Gregg asked the man.

"I am here to answer any questions that you have. It is better to ask the questions now, than to wait until it is too late." Captain Schuman told him.

"Unfortunately, over one hundred years have passed since I died. Some adjustments can be made. However, I am taking on the responsibility of a young family and I am not sure that I can support them in this time." Captain Gregg told him.

"There is a way for me to help you sir. But, that will come at a high price. I can have you set up so that you will have the same social standing and money that you had when you are alive. But, this can only be done one way. You will arrive in Schooner Bay with no memory from your life in the nineteenth century. I will set it up so that you will be a sea captain who has just returned from a life at sea. You will be Claymore's cousin. Claymore will accept you as all of the townspeople will. However, if you and Carolyn do not find each other and fall in love within six weeks, you will go away from Schooner Bay and never return. Also, I am not sure as to whether or not you and Carolyn will ever see each other again." he told him.

The old saying that nothing is never free certainly was true. Captain Gregg thought to himself 'What is the better way? Do I just become a live person and struggle for the rest of my life, or do I keep my memories in this time period and not remember my life before until after I pass on?' This was indeed a difficult question. So he asked "If Carolyn and I find each other will we remember how it was before?"

"That can be done. Yes. I can have you remember everything if you find each other. The only people that won't know the truth will be the other people in town. Anyone who lives at Gull Cottage will remember you and how it was before. This is assuming that you and Carolyn find each other." he told him.

Captain Gregg thought of his Carolyn and her family. He owed them the best shot that he could give them. If he loved her as much as he thought he did and if she loved him as much as he was sure that she did, they would find each other. Only the family would know the truth and he would have his life back. He looked at Captain Schuman and said "I am ready to make my wish."

With this Captain Schuman listened intently to the words of Captain Gregg. "I wish to be given my life, with all of my belonging. I believe that Carolyn and I will find each other no matter where we are. If I am here in Schooner Bay we will find each other. I know that for certain."


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Gregg had not been to Schooner Bay in many years. He had a cousin named Claymore who had stayed in the small town. Now, he was on his way to meet up with him.

Grandfather Daniel, Captain Gregg's namesake had passed away and had left half of his belongings to Captain Gregg and the other half to his cousin Claymore. Daniel Gregg was not a poor man himself, as he had made quite a bit of money while he was out to sea. But, he was now approaching his mid forties and was ready to settle down to a real home.

The town had not changed much in the years that he had been gone. There were still fishing boats in the harbor and the smell of the salt air was a very welcoming smell indeed. He had inherited the home called Gull Cottage. The home had ben built over one hundred years ago by his name sake Daniel Gregg the first. He had been a hearty seaman and had built the home with his own two hands.

As a child Captain Gregg had gone to the home many times. It was the home of his grandparents and each holiday was spent there. He had always loved the home. He had felt as though it was his from the time he was a little boy. As he came around the corner he saw the sign that said Gregg Realty. Captain Gregg took a deep sigh and opened the door.

Claymore had been in the back working on his books when he had heard the ring of the bell. He wondered if his cousin was here. He had heard that Daniel, was due to arrive in Schooner Bay soon. 'Oh what to do' he thought to himself. Claymore had felt safe in the assumption that his cousin was going to be out to sea for years to come. So, with the property taxes due and the upkeep of the home Gull Cottage, he had rented it. The woman that had rented the home was a lovely lady and had two small children. As he peaked out from behind the curtain he saw that his cousin was indeed standing in the outer office.

With all the courage that Claymore could muster, he went into the front office and shook his cousin's hand. "Glad to see you Daniel. It will be good to have someone in town who is related to me once more. Since grandfather passed away it has been a little lonely here." he said.

But, Captain Gregg was tired and wanted to start to set up his home. He wanted to see what kind of condition the home was in and start working on it right away. "Claymore I am tired right now, and we can go over things later. But, for right now I would like to go out to my home Gull Cottage and see if there is anything that I need to d before I move in. Could I please have the keys?" he asked.

Now Claymore was in trouble. He couldn't give his cousin the keys to Gull Cottage. Carolyn Muir and her family lived there and they had only signed a year lease a month and a half ago. "There is something that I need to tell you Daniel." he said tentatively.

Claymore had always been a thorn in the Captain's side. He was a wimp and cried out like a scared rabbit whenever someone said something quickly or loudly. Now he was stuttering and worried about something. He just told him "Don't waste my time. Tell me what it is."

With that Claymore took a deep breath and said "I thought that you were going to be out to sea for much longer Daniel. The taxes were due on the house, and so I rented it."

With his eyes filled with anger the Captain said "Well, Claymore, now you have to move that family out. It was not your right to rent my house. Who is living there?" he demanded.

"It is a young widow and her two small children. They are very nice people and have taken very good care of the property." Claymore stammered

"What is the ladies name?" the Captain demanded.

"Her name is Carolyn Muir and she lives there with her housekeeper Martha and her two children Jonathan and Candy. They won't move out, they say that they love living in the home." Claymore managed so say.

"That is just too bad. She will need to move to another cottage. That is my house and I intend to live there. Until the house is mine, I will stay with you."

The last thing that Claymore wanted was for his cousin to move in with him. Daniel was a picky man and would demand the apartment clean and ship shape. He also didn't like television and preferred to read. "That is not fair Daniel. I only have a small room for myself." Claymore stammered.

"I am going to go to Gull Cottage and meet this widow. Perhaps she will be reasonable." Captain Gregg told Claymore. "But, I will be back, we need to discuss the money from the rental dear Claymore." With that the Captain left the office and headed out to Gull Cottage on foot.

Claymore took another sigh of relief. How, he hoped that Mrs. Muir would move out without a problem. But that did not sound possible to him.

That afternoon Daniel Gregg met Mrs. Muir. The meeting was a meeting as though they had known each other all of their lives. As they talked in the kitchen, the love was already beginning to blossom. Their souls had indeed intertwined and their true wish was granted.


End file.
